


Role Playing

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, sort of plot with porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert try different scenarios of Role playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex With Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do this in multiple chapters instead of a series. I think the summary is pretty self explanatory, so yeah. Enjoy!

Aaron sat alone at a cafe in Hotten, a book open in his hands, but he wasn't reading it. He'd grabbed it from his mum’s room, not even checking what it was. After he'd taken a seat at a table in the back did he check what he'd taken, and he honestly regretted not looking it over before he left. The cover had a scantily dressed man and woman, gripping onto each other, mouths open as if in ecstasy. It was porn in book form and he could have gone the rest of his life not knowing that his mum read this kind of trash. 

A waitress brought a giant mug of coffee to him, setting it on the table in front of him. He smiled up at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the cover of the book. He felt himself blush and laid the book flat against the table to hide the picture of the half naked couple. She gave him a tight smile before walking away. He frowned and closed the book, turning it on the front so the picture was hidden against the table. 

He picked up his mug at the same time as the door opened to the cafe and a blond haired man walked in. Aaron looked up for moment, his eyes catching those of the new stranger before looking away. 

He heard his heavy footfalls across the linoleum floor on his way to the front counter. Aaron looked up and watched as he placed an order. His eyes traveled up and down the stranger, lingering on his thick thighs, toned arse - enjoying how his trousers framed it perfectly. He licked his lips before he let his eyes wander up his back to his head. The man was watching him. He blushed from having been caught checking him out, and quickly looked away.

“Thank you,” he heard the man say to cashier. He walked over to the table across from and sat in the seat that allowed the stranger to watch Aaron.  
Aaron looked up at the stranger and met a set of green eyes staring intently at him. He bit his lip, feeling hot under the collar, and looked away again. He ran his hands over his thighs, before peeking up under his eyelashes to see that man still staring at him. He picked up his book, being extra careful with his movements under the scrutinizing eyes of the stranger. He opened it up and pretended he wasn't nervous under his gaze. 

He looked at the words on the page he opened, but couldn't make out a single word. He peeked again, his eyes flicking down as soon as he did and blushed again when he met those green eyes. He moved around in his seat, fidgeting with corner of the book until he couldn't take it anymore. Aaron shut the book, got up -the sound of his chair scraping too loud against the linoleum floor, and walked towards the men's restroom. 

He walked over to one of the sinks that lined the wall. He stared at his reflection, his cheeks still tinged pink from his blush, and his eyes dark. Someone walked out of a stall, and Aaron turned the sink on so he wasn’t just standing there staring at himself like a superficial freak. The person washed their hands next to him, giving him a slight nod of his head, and Aaron returned it. The door to the bathroom opened and the stranger who’d been watching him walked in. Aaron looked at him through the mirror as he walked over to the last sink of the other side of Aaron. 

He turned the sink on and stuck his hands underneath the water, peeking over at Aaron and giving him a half smile. The other man next to Aaron turned his sink off, dried his hands, and left. Aaron turned his sink off as the same time as the stranger did, and they dried their hands without looking at each other. 

The temperature in the room seemed to change as they both turned to each other at the same time. Aaron felt his heart race as the man moved in closer. “Has anyone ever told you have a perfect mouth.” 

“Does that line work?” Aaron asked, his voice breaking in the middle. 

“Only when it’s the truth,” the man smirked. He reached out and ran a finger over Aaron’s bottoms lip. “Bet you could do wonders with that mouth.” Aaron couldn’t believe the brass this man had to touch him and say such things without even knowing him, but at the same time he felt the desire building in his stomach. 

“You’ll have to ask my boyfriend,” Aaron said causing the man to smirk. It was a dark twist of his lips that made Aaron’s stomach clench. He wondered briefly what those pink puffy lips would feel like against his. The man moved in closer. 

“I don’t think I’ll have to ask,” and he surged forward and kissed Aaron. He knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he was, but he couldn’t deny that this stranger kissing him made him rock fucking hard. 

His tongue slipped past Aaron’s lips, making him moan. Aaron curled his fingers in his jacket, pulling him as close as possible as the man walked them towards one of the stalls. “Wait, wait, wait!” Aaron cried as he tried to push him into the cubicle. “I-I don’t do this sort of thing,” he swallowed hard. “And I wasn’t kidding about having a boyfriend.” 

“Don’t worry, I have a boyfriend too,” he ran his hands down Aaron’s sweater clad chest, over his stomach, and over the front of his jeans. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Aaron bit his lip, and before he could say yes or no, the stranger cupped him through his jeans and he moaned softly. Aaron allowed him to push him into the cubicle, and he shut the door behind him. 

They kissed again, soft mouths locked together almost painfully. Aaron moaned as he ground himself against the strangers thigh. “Mmm, fuck.” He gasped as the man sucked on his neck, alternating between licking and biting. “Don’t mark me,” he whispered. 

The man licked up his neck, across his jawline to his earlobe, and took the soft tissue between his teeth; rolling it around. “Fine, but you owe me.” He whispered and stepped back. “On your knees and show me what you can do with that pretty mouth.” Aaron’s cock twitched and palmed himself before dropping to his knees in front of the stranger. He undid his belt with skilled fingers, unbuttoned his trousers, and pushed them and his boxer down to his thighs. 

His mouth watered at the sight of his half hard cock. He took his hot cock in his hands - earning a moan from the man - and squeezed. He ran his tongue on the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, shivering from the taste. Aaron used his tongue to tease his foreskin, pushing it back with his teeth making the stranger hiss and sink his hands into Aaron’s hair and pulling hard. Aaron chuckled before licking the tip, giving it a kiss, and swirling his tongue around it. 

“Christ,” the man moaned. “Quit fucking teasing and just suck me.” Aaron stroked him to full hardness before taking him in mouth and expertly swallowing him down until he was hitting the back of his throat. “Knew you’d be fucking good at this,” the man said and then moaned so loud Aaron was sure the people outside could hear him. He didn’t care as he sucked him, his hands gripping his arse, digging his nails in. He pulled off so only the tip was in his mouth, sucking and letting his spit slide down his cock to get his nice and wet before swallowing him down again.  


The man kept a tight grip on Aaron’s hair and started thrusting in out of his mouth. Aaron held still, dropping his jaw and letting him fuck his mouth. Tears pooled in his eyes as his cock hit the back of his throat over and over and drool started to seep down his chin. Aaron pushed down his own erection, the tightness of his jeans becoming unbearable. 

The man pulled his cock out of Aaron’s mouth, it dripping with his spit and precum. Aaron wiped the drool on his chin away with the back of his sleeve. He got off his knees, and the man pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. His hands undid Aaron’s jeans, pushed them down along with his boxers, and Aaron groaned from having his aching cock released. The wrapped his hand around Aaron while he kept the kiss going, and stroked him slowly. His thumb swiped over the head, catching a bead of precum on it. He let go of his cock and lifted his thumb to Aaron’s lips. “Open,” he instructed. Aaron did and sucked on his thumb, tasting his own precum. 

The man pulled his thumb free, turned Aaron around and pressed a hand to his back to bend him over. Aaron rested his palms flat against the wall to steady himself. The man spread his arse cheeks, and smirked before letting a wad of spit drool from his mouth onto Aaron’s puckered hole. Aaron didn’t have time to ask if he had a condom before he felt him push in without preparing him or a condom on. 

“Fuck!” Aaron cried from the pain. He didn’t have time to think about anything as the man kept pushing until he was all way in. 

“You feel so good,” the man moaned as Aaron’s tightness enveloped him in warmness. “So tight and so good.” 

Aaron felt so full with no barrier between him and the stranger, and he knew he should care. Should push the man off and run out of there, but once he started to pump in and out of him all thoughts of doing the right thing disappeared and he started pushing his hips back to meet the man's thrusts, and moaning uncontrollably. The man’s fingers dug into Aaron’s thighs and he cursed to himself knowing it would leave bruises. 

“Fuck! Harder,” Aaron told him. The man slammed into Aaron over and over, hitting his prostate and letting loose a string of his own guttural moans. Aaron reached down to grip his leaking cock, stroking himself in time with the man’s thrusts. “I’m gonna come!” He cried as the man seemed to go impossibly faster. 

Aaron stroked his cock faster until he clenched around the man, and shot his load in thick ropes all over the wall. The man kept pounding into his while Aaron worked through his orgasm. He pulled out, turned Aaron around and pushed him down onto his knees. He gripped Aaron’s hair to hold him place, and he stroked his cock quickly until he cried out and came over his hand, covering Aaron’s face in his thick hot seed. “Fuck,” he moaned lowly as he got every last drop. He was breathing hard when he let go of Aaron’s hair. He pulled his pants over his still half hard cock, fixed himself up and reached into his pocket. 

He pulled out a ten-pound note and dropped on the floor beside Aaron before opening the door to the stall. He heard the door to the bathroom open and then shut. Aaron was frozen for a moment, the strangers come leaking down his face, over his chin, and down his neck. Aaron picked the money up of the ground and stared at it. God he felt like fucking whore as he stared at the bill. A fucking slut, covered in some strangers come that had just got paid for sex, and not paid well. 

He got up, pulled his trousers up and buttoned them, and shoved the money in his pocket. He hadn’t heard anyone come in, so he opened the door and rushed over to the sinks. He turned one on and washed his face quickly and then dried his it. He looked himself over in the mirror. His eyes were wild, hair a mess, and skin flushed. He licked his swollen lips before smirking at his reflection and exiting the bathroom. 

The man was gone. Aaron walked over, collected his book, and left the cafe and walked to his car. He drove back to the village - sending Robert a text beforehand and telling him to have a pint waiting for him. He got a stupid smile emoji in return. 

He parked outside the pub, taking a look in the rearview mirror and trying to fix his disheveled hair. It was no use getting it to lie flat, so he gave up and went inside. He looked around until he found Robert smirking at him from a booth in the back corner. Aaron slid into the booth next to him, grabbed the extra pint on the table and took a long drink from it. 

“This,” Aaron said and reached into his pocket pulling out the ten-pound note and holding it up for Robert, “is shit. A fucking tenner, really? Here I thought I was at least worth 20 quid.” Robert laughed and reached for the money and Aaron jerked his hand back. “Nice try, but I’m keeping this,” he said as he stuck the note back into his pocket. 

“Did you at least have fun?” He asked and sipped from his beer. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question seeing as it was your fantasy?” 

“Well I know that I enjoyed myself,” Robert smirked and placed his arms on the table while locking his hands together. He leaned in close to Aaron. “Now I wanna know if you liked it.” 

“You were right about thinking of you as a stranger - it helped it seem more real, and oddly enough I really fucking liked it. Especially that last part,” he licked his lips as he remembered the feel of having Robert’s come all over his face. 

“Told you role playing was fun,” Robert winked and leaned back. 

“You weren’t wrong,” Aaron mumbled. 

“You know,” Robert said and Aaron felt his foot run up the inside of his left leg, “I have lots more filthy ideas. That’s if you interested, that is?” 

“Do I have to wait so long in a fucking cafe, took you for fucking ever to show up,” Aaron said. 

“No,” Robert said, “but we couldn’t exactly play the part of strangers if we’d walked in together. Next time you won’t have to but . . . you might have to rent a few things.” 

“Like what?” Aaron asked suspiciously, multiple thoughts of what Robert would want him to rent for them ran through his head, each one more filthy than the last. 

“I’ll let you know when the time comes,” he smirked. “Drink up,” he told Aaron and pointed at his beer. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” 

“Because I’m getting hard just sitting here thinking about how you looked with my come dripping off your face,” Robert whispered and bit his lip, “and I want to paint you again.” 

“Right,” Aaron said and lifted his glass to his lips. His cock tightened a little at the thought, and he drained his glass quickly and got up. He took Robert by the hand and led him through the back and upstairs, thinking about what other naughty ideas Robert had planned for them.


	2. Make Me Your Slave pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants to be Aaron's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find Jesus after writing this. I . . . there are no words for this. I'm gonna go crawl back into the trash. Excuse me.  
> Oh and please excuse the use of the word 'master'. Honestly I almost didn't use it but then I changed my mind.  
> I did not proof read this because if I had I don't think I would have finished it.  
> There will be a part 2 to this fic because it was already so long - it's the longest fic I've ever done; also the dirtiest - so I'm gonna break it down.
> 
> There are a lot of degrading slurs thrown around by Aaron, and some kind of heavy bondage.

Aaron laughed as Robert tickled his side until he was begging him to stop. “I give,” he said as Robert pulled his hands away. They were upstairs in his room at the pub, naked and draped across each other. Aaron could feel as Robert’s newest load seeping out of his arse and down the insides of his thighs. “Get off,” Aaron snapped at Robert as he straddled his legs and kept his hands on the sides of his torso even though he’s stopped tickling him. Robert ran his hands down his sides all the way to his thighs, squeezing in different places as he did so. He reached up to cup his arse cheeks, kneading them before spreading them apart, and groaning at the sight of his load leaking out of him. 

“What are doing back there?” Aaron asked. Robert gaved him one quick sharp smack to his right arse cheek, making Aaron yelp. He took one finger and put it at Aaron’s hole, swirling it around before pushing in. 

“Fuck,” Robert said from how easy his finger slipped into Aaron. 

“Are you gonna fuck me again, ‘cause honestly I might need a minute.” Robert smirked and fingered Aaron slowly, curling it inside him before pulling out and adding a second finger in with the other. 

“Oh really?” Robert said while pumping his fingers. Aaron groaned, loving the feel of them in his already battered hole. “Now who’s the old man?” 

“Fuck . . . nngh . . . you,” it wasn’t an effective come back as Robert’s fingers rubbed his prostate, making him choke on his words. Robert ground himself against one of Aaron’s thighs, already hard and ready to go again. “How do you . . . keep getting so hard . . . so soon?” 

“Mmm,” Robert moaned as kept up his pace against Aaron’s thigh. “All I have to do is think about earlier at that cafe, the way you took it so good . . . you were a perfect little slut.” He leant down and pressed kisses to his shoulders. 

“Roll over,” Aaron said, “I wanna see you.” Robert pulled his fingers free and rolled over so he was laying next to Aaron on his back. Aaron turned on his side, his eyes falling on Robert’s hard cock. “Touch yourself,” Aaron whispered in his ear. His hands ran over his chest, thumb flicking over a hard nipple before giving it a pinch between his fingers. 

Robert grabbed his thick cock, letting out a low moan that sent shivers through Aaron. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes seeking Aaron's blue ones. “I loved it today,” Aaron told him as he stared into his eyes. “Loved the way you made me yours, made me into a slut as you got me on my knees-”

“Fuck Aaron!”

“God the way you fucked into mouth, made me take it all.” Robert’s hand sped up, his hips bucking and toes curling as Aaron kept talking. Aaron ran his hands over his chest and down to his thighs, stroking them with the tips of his fingers. “Then taking me without warning, pushing into me, filling me up with your big cock. I'm gonna feel you for days.” 

“You always take it so good,” Robert sped up his hand, using his precum to make the slick movement easier. 

“Only for you,” Aaron said and kissed him. Robert moaned into his mouth, felt the white hot heat building in his stomach, his balls tightened and he pulled away from Aaron to cry out. “I'm gonna come!” 

“On me,” Aaron said. 

Robert got up on knees beside Aaron's head, leaned over, and bit his lip to keep from screaming as came on Aaron's face for a second time that day. 

“Goddamn,” Rob lay back down next to Aaron, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked over at Aaron and the sight of him bathed in his come made his spent cock twitch. “Damn you look good.” 

Aaron made a show of running his tongue around his lips to catch the come that had landed on them. “Taste good,” he said and ran a finger over his face to scrap the come up and eat it. 

“I love you,” Rob said and kissed him, pushing his tongue in so he could taste himself through Aaron. 

“Where are you going?” Aaron asked as Robert broke the kiss and got off the bed. He pulled on Aaron's T-shirt and his boxers. 

“To get you a wet cloth so the rest of it doesn't dry in your beard. Can only imagine what hell it would be to try and clean it up with it dried in there,” he kissed him once more before walking out. 

When he came back he was shaking his head and a light blush was covering his cheeks. “What?” Aaron asked as Robert climbed on the bed, straddling Aaron's waist. 

“Ran into your mum, she asked us to keep it down,” Aaron groaned in embarrassment. Robert chuckled slightly and began to wash the come out of his beard, being extra careful not to tug on the sensitive hairs. 

“You're the one who gets loud,” Aaron said. “Your chorus of ‘fuck Aaron . . . so good, you take it so good. Fuck you everyday like this,’ sure didn't catch her attention.” 

“Can't help that I love fucking you,” he shrugged and threw the wet cloth on the floor. “It's only appropriate to voice my opinion.”

“Well don't voice it so loud next time,” Aaron mumbled and pushed him off. 

“Or maybe we should book a room for the weekend so we can be as loud as we want,” Aaron smirked at the idea. It would be nice for them to get away for a whole weekend - both of them knowing they'd never even leave the room. “In fact a hotel room would be appropriate for what I want to do next.” 

“Do tell,” Aaron said, his stomach clenching in excitement. When Robert had told him he wanted to try role playing he'd been skeptical of the idea, but after this afternoon in the café he was more than willing to explore more of Robert's ideas. 

“I was thinking,” he paused and bit his lips, searching Aaron's eyes for any sign of judgment. Aaron reached over and touched his face. “You can tell me anything. Judgement free zone,” and he kissed him. 

“Right well . . . I-I want to be your . . . slave.” 

“You what?” Aaron asked, not even sure if he’d hear Robert correctly. 

“I want to be your slave,” he said the words with more assurance. Aaron stared at him for a long time because he didn’t have fucking clue what to say. It was one thing to pretend to be a stranger while Robert fucked him in a bathroom, but it was whole other thing for him to treat him like a slave. He had no fucking clue how to do that. “Unless of course you don’t want to,”  
Robert looked away from Aaron, wishing he’d never brought up the fucking subject. “It was stupid. Just forget it.” 

“Robert,” Aaron gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. “I . . . it’s not the idea . . . how the fuck do I make you my slave?” 

“Google it,” Robert said as if the answer was obvious. Aaron rolled his eyes and released his hold on his face. “Aaron I’ve never been like this with someone. I’ve never been honest in what I want and with you I know I can be, but if you don’t want to. . .” Aaron felt honored that Robert had chosen him to be honest with more than any other person. That he trusted him enough to let him know his darkest fantasies and that he wanted to play them out with Aaron. 

“We’ll do it,” Aaron said and smiled at the way Robert’s face lit up. “I’ll make you my slave . . . wow that’s a sentence I’d never thought I’d say.” 

“This weekend?” Robert asked, the anticipation already killing him. 

“How about next weekend so I have time to plan or whatever.” 

“I can try and wait,” Robert pouted. 

“Well if you want it to be right then you’ll be patient.” Robert nodded and kissed him. He loved being able to be so open with Aaron. Chrissie had been a good lay but he’d never found it in himself to be totally open with her. With Aaron he felt like there were no boundaries they couldn’t explore together, and damn if he wasn’t going to explore all of them. 

****

“So you’re okay with watching Liv this weekend?” Aaron asked him mum again over breakfast. Aaron had booked the hotel room and he’d already packed his overnight bag - that was ten times heavier than it should be because of all the things he’d bought at the closest sex shop he could find. That had been embarrassing. He’d spent about two hours in the shop, not sure what the hell he was doing as he compared different products. Then it got even more embarrassing when a shop girl with multiple facial piercings and tattoos offered her services. Discussing anal plugs, cock rings, and bondage gear with a total stranger would haunt Aaron until his dying days. Aaron had to admit she had been a help, and he was confident in the things he’d bought for him and Robert. 

“Yes,” Chas sighed. She was tired of him asking the same question over and over. “It’s one weekend, Aaron. You and Robert enjoy your time away. You both deserve it.” 

“Thanks,” he said and took his empty plate to the sink and rinsed it off. “Call me if you have any problems,” he told her while he silently prayed that there would be none. “LIV?” Aaron shouted, making his mum glare at him. He heard her heavy stomps on the stairs and she dragged herself into the room, her sombre expression causing Aaron to already feel annoyed with her. 

“Why do you have to go?” She pouted. 

“It’s one weekend Liv. You’ll be fine,” Aaron walked over and hugged her. “How about next weekend me and you summat? Just the two of us.” 

“Really? No Robert?” 

“No Robert,” he said. He hated that months later and she still didn’t like his boyfriend. “I have to go.” He hugged her again and waved goodbye to his mum. He grabbed his overnight bag off the sofa and left out the back door. He called Robert and told him to walk over and meet him when he was ready. It wasn’t ten minutes before he Robert was opening the back door so he could throw his bag in the back with Aaron’s. 

“That’s a big bag,” Robert commented as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Looks like you packed for a couple weeks not a weekend.” 

“It only has one change of clothes,” he said and winked at him. Robert swallowed and eyed the bag. “Did you eat breakfast?” 

“Yeah, Vic made pancakes.” Aaron nodded and started the car and drove to the hotel. 

****

“Alright Mr. Dingle here’s the key to your room,” the front desk clerk handed him the plastic card that looked like a credit card. “Enjoy your stay.” Aaron nodded to her and took Robert by the hand. They walked to the elevator in silence. Aaron as nervous, and when he peeked at Robert he felt his nerves calm at the relaxed look on his. 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked and squeezed his hand. “You’re awfully quiet.” 

“I’m fine,” he nodded. “Are you?” 

“Mhmm,” he leant over and kissed him and they kept it up until the elevator doors opened to the floor their room was on. They found the room and Aaron opened the door. It was a semi large room, and Aaron had specifically found a hotel that had four poster beds. “Nice,” Robert commented as he looked around. 

Aaron set his bag down on the small table they had for dining. He turned and walked to Robert, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth and lapping at Robert’s tongue. He dug his hand in the back of Robert’s hair and pulled hard enough to break the kiss and make Robert hiss. “Is there anything you need to do before we start?” 

“Not that I can think of,” he panted, trying to catch his breath from the caught off guard kiss. 

“Good,” Aaron smirked and let him go. He walked back over to his bag and opened it. He caught Robert trying to peek into it. He shut it real fast. “Uh uh,” Aaron waved a finger at him. “No peeking. Be a good boy and I’ll take good care of you; be bad boy and well . . . you’ll find out. Strip.” He turned back to the bag and heard Robert’s leather jacket drop to the floor and the jingling of his belt as he undid it. Aaron dug around in the bag until he found the collar he’d bought. 

He turned just in time to see him strip off his boxers. His soft cock resting between his legs. Aaron licked his lips and walked forward. “From this moment on you’re only to address me as Master and I can call you whatever the fuck I please. Understand?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes Master,” the thrill of using the word sent a jolt straight to Robert’s cock making it twitch. 

“You need to pick a word. A safe word. Something you wouldn’t use during sex so if things go too far you can say it and I’ll stop. Pick?” 

“Uh okay . . . Batman.” Aaron raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. 

“Alright, Batman it is. Now this,” he said held up what he’d dug out of the bad, “is your collar. It took forever for me to pick it out.” It was thick black leather and velvet lined so it wouldn’t rub his neck raw, and had a metal loop attached so you could hook a leash to it. “They said things like bitch, slut, slave, etcetera etcetera, but I chose this one.” He held it out so Robert could read the words printed on his collar. 

“Bad Kitty? Bad fucking Kitty? Are you kidding me?” 

“Is that any way to talk to you Master?” He grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close, his lips barely grazing Robert’s. “You already want me to punish you?” Robert shook his head and bit his lip. He could feel his cock swelling between his legs at Aaron’s words, only imagining what kind of punishment Aaron would put him through. “Say you're sorry.” 

“Sorry,” Robert whispered. 

“Sorry what?” Aaron dug his nails into his throat, his breath playing over Robert’s lip making his mouth water. 

“Sorry Master.” Aaron kissed him roughly, teeth biting into his bottom lip and pulling. 

“Turn around,” he ordered. Robert turned and Aaron undid the collar and put it around Robert’s neck. “Is it too tight?” He asked one he clasped it back up. 

“No it’s fine . . . Master.” Aaron smirked and walked back over to the bag. He pulled out a pair of matching black leather wrist cuffs that had metal rings on them as well and tossed them to Robert. “Put them on.” Robert’s fingers fumbled over the clasps as he put them on his wrists. Aaron pulled off his hoodie and tossed it over the back of a chair, kicked his shoes off, pulled his green jumper off, and undid his jeans and pulled them down so he was standing there in nothing but his boxers. 

“This is how this is going to work,” Aaron said as he turned to face Robert. “You’re gonna do what I say when I fucking say it. You don’t - I’ll punish you. You do something that displeases me - I’ll punish you. I’ll punish you for no fucking reason at all if I feel like it because I own you now.” Robert put his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching down and stroking his half hard cock. Each word Aaron spoke sent a spike of lust through him. “You’re nothing but some dumb cockslut that I’m going to use to get off on. If you’re a good little slut I’ll reward you. Understand?” 

“Yes Master,” Robert replied without hesitation. Aaron smirked and pulled down his boxers. He sat in the hard backed chair he’d draped his hoodie over. He gripped his cock and started stroking himself. 

“Go to the other side of the room, get on your knees, and crawl to me.” Robert did as he asked, getting on his knees by the door and slowly crawling to Aaron who kept stroking himself as he watched him crawl. Robert stopped at Aaron’s feet, sitting back on his knees, his hand resting on Aaron’s thighs. His eyes flicked between Aaron’s face and his cock. He licked his lips and leaned in, his tongue flicking out to lick the head of his hard cock.

Aaron grabbed Robert by the back of his hair and jerked his head back before his tongue could even touch him. “Did I say you could do that?” Robert shook his head, his eyes flicking back to his cock. “Stupid slut.” It was degrading the way he said it, but Robert didn’t feel bad from it. In fact he liked it. No, he loved it. The words and the tone Aaron used reached inside Robert, touching a dark place he kept locked away and never explored. It was satisfying to let that part of him be released and it only got better as Aaron gripped his hard dick at the base and slapped Robert across the face with it. He did that for a while, alternating between tugging on his cock and slapping Robert in the face with his cock, precum staining his cheeks. 

“Open you mouth,” Aaron told him. Robert opened his mouth wide and Aaron scooted closer so his arse was at the edge of the seat. He ran his the head of his cock around his lips, coating them in precum. He leant down and pulled Robert up by his hair at the same time and kissed his precum soaked lips. “Blow me,” Aaron growled against his lips and then shoved Robert face into his crotch. 

He took the tip of Aaron’s cock in his mouth, his tongue dipping into the slit to claim the rest of the precum there. He sucked on the head making Aaron growl impatiently. He forced Robert’s mouth further down on him without warning and Robert choked on his cock, gagging and drooling as Aaron kept him locked in place. “Fuck,” Robert gasped as Aaron pulled him off his cock. He panted and wiped at his mouth. Aaron gave him a second to catch his breath before he forced Robert’s mouth back on his cock. 

“Oh,” Aaron moaned. Robert was ready this time and he relaxed his throat so he could take Aaron all the way down, his nose brushing along the wiry hairs at the base. Aaron kept his hand on the back of Robert’s head but he let him do all the work. Bobbing his head rhythmically up and down, using his tongue with each stroke, hollowing out his cheeks, and sucking him hard. “Oh . . . God,” Aaron keened as Robert sped up. “Look at me,” Robert looked up at Aaron and hummed around his cock, while his own was neglected. 

“Good little . . . whore,” Aaron whined as he felt his balls tighten and the hot liquid pool in his stomach. He came down Robert’s throat over and over, some of it leaking out of the corner of Robert’s mouth. Robert went to scoop the come leaking down his chin, but Aaron grabbed his hand and told him to leave it. “Stand up.” 

Robert stood and looked at Aaron and then down at his rock hard cock, leaking precum and curving towards his abdomen, and then back up at Aaron; his eyes asking a silent question. “Feeling desperate?” Aaron smirked and took him in his hand. Robert's hot cock pulsed and twitched at his touch, and he whined as Aaron stroked him once before letting go. “Bad sluts don't get to come. You have to earn it.”

Aaron dug around in his bag and pulled out two red bundles of silk rope. “I asked for a four poster bed specifically,” he told Robert as he took him by the wrist and stood him at the foot of the bed. He undid the rope bundles, held up one of Robert's wrists and looped the rope through one of the metal rings on his left wrist cuff - tying it off in a knot. “I didn't just want to tie you down to the bed.” Aaron stood in the bed as he tied the other end of the rope to one of the bed posts. He then repeated the process with Robert's other wrist and the other bed post.  
He stood back to admire his handy work; glad he'd chosen a bed with posts. Robert's arms were pulled tight into a Y formation above his head. He chuckled to himself as Robert tugged at the restraints, loving the way they didn't budge for him. Aaron walked back to the bag and pulled out a blindfold and a red rubber ball gag. Robert looked down at the things in his hands, a slow smile creeping across his face. “What?” 

“Nothing. It's just sometimes you amaze me.” Aaron smiled at him, tossed the gag and blindfold on the bed. He ran his hands over Robert's chest, pinching one of his nipples lightly. He leant up and kissed Robert softly, their tongues fusing together as he pinched Robert's nipple harder, making the older man hiss as Aaron pulled away from the kiss. Aaron reached around and gave him bum a sharp smack, the sound of it was loud and cracking. Aaron climbed onto the bed, grabbing the ball gag, and telling Robert to open wide. He lined the ball up with his mouth and pushed it between his teeth, he used the straps attached to it to clasp it behind his head. He then put the blindfold over his eyes. 

He ran his hands over the strong muscles in his back, tracing his shoulder blades with his fingers, and dragging them over his spine. He bit down on his neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave teeth marks. He kept biting and sucking all over his neck and his shoulders. He pulled Robert’s body against flush against his, the skin to skin contact making a jolt of pleasure shoot through Aaron. He sunk his teeth in hard enough that it made Robert cry out around the gag and raise up on the tips of his toes. His teeth still didn’t break the skin but when he pulled back there was already a light bruise on his neck. 

He slapped his arse to make him make that sweet sound of him crying out around the ball gag again. He did it twice more before climbing of the bed and going for his bag once again. He pulled out the large bottle of lube that sat on top of everything. He found the metal cock ring and the smaller anal plug that vibrates. He took everything back to the bed tossed the plug and the lube on the bed and kept the cock ring in his hands as he walked around so he was at the front of Robert. He’d lost his erection, and Aaron gripped his soft cock and slipped the ring on. He didn’t tell Robert what he was doing, loving the way Robert’s head turned from side to side - him trying to listen for what was coming since he couldn’t use his sight. Aaron climbed back on and sat down with his legs hanging over the foot of the bed, his face angled right at the lower part of Robert’s back. 

He spread his arse cheeks and spit into the crack, using a finger to swirl the spit around his hole. Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube and poured lube over two of his fingers. He swirled them the lube coated fingers around Robert’s hole the same way he’d done the spit and without warning shoved one finger in roughly. Robert whined around the gag, clenching around Aaron’s fingers. Aaron pumped them in and out Robert and pressed light kisses above his tailbone. He scissored his fingers, opening him up, and then smacked Robert’s thigh when he started moaning and pushing back on his fingers. “Does my slave like that?” He asked knowing Robert couldn’t answer, but he got a muffled moan in return. “You love my fingers, don’t you?” Aaron added a third one to his already stretched hole. “Such a slut for them!” He pushed them in and out at a rapid pace, hitting his prostate each time. Robert’s hard cock was leaking precum down his thighs, the pressure from the ring around the base keeping him from coming. 

Aaron removed his fingers earning a high pitched whine from Robert. He smirked and picked up the plug. It was long, black, and was about the same thickness of Aaron’s cock. He’d already added the batteries so it would vibrate. He covered the plug in lube and angled it with Robert’s hole. He pushed the tip of it in and listened to the delicious sound it brought from Robert. He pulled it out and pushed the tip in again, repeating that action a few times before pushing the plug halfway into Robert’s hole. Aaron groaned and bit his lip from the way Robert’s body accepted it so easily. He kept pushing until it was all the way end, only the base was left showing. 

He massaged his arse cheeks, placing a kiss at the top of his crack before flipping the switch to make it vibrate. Robert started and clenched around the plug, a low continuous moan settling in his throat. Aaron got off the bed and walked around so he was standing in front of Robert. “Fuck,” he said, “I wish you could see yourself.” His skin was glistening with sweat, his cock hard and leaking steadily, and his head was thrown back. Aaron had an idea. He found his discarded jeans and pulled them on, along with his socks, shoes, t-shirt and hoodie. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and turned on the camera. He snapped a couple pictures of Robert to show him later, and for his own personal use one day when he was alone and horny. 

He walked up to him and grabbed his hard cock, stroking him and pressing a kiss to Robert’s sweaty shoulder. “Mmm. Right. I’m going to leave you now.” Robert’s head snapped in the direction he thought Aaron was standing, but it wasn’t right so he was looking away. He clenched around the plug as his heart started to race. He mumbled against the gag, trying to tell him not to go. Aaron laughed against his skin and took his hand off of Robert. “Don’t worry. I won’t be gone long, and when I get back you just might get to come.” 

He walked over to the door - grabbing the Do Not Disturb sign off of the inside handle and slipping it on the outside handle. “Bye bye,” Aaron called to him before shutting the door. 

****

It had been fifteen minutes and the warning label on the cock ring said not to leave it on for more than thirty minutes. He finished the pint he’d ordered from the hotel bar. It was almost funny to Aaron - him sitting there chatting politely with the bartender while his boyfriend was upstairs, tied up, and a vibrating plug in his arse. Aaron paid for his beer and made the trip back up to his room. He took a deep breath before opening the door - leaving the sign on the outside so they’d get no interruptions. 

His breath hitched at the sight of Robert. He reached down to cup himself, his cock hardening quickly. Robert's whole body was shaking and sweating, his toes were curled, and his head kept snapping back and forth. He was crying out against the gag as his body jerked and pulled against the restraints. His cock was was so hard and red, and pouring a fountain of precum. Aaron practically ripped his clothes off, taking his cock in his hand and jerking it to full hardness, as he walked over to Robert. He placed a kiss to his burning skin. His flesh felt like fire against Aaron’s lips. “Goddamn,” Aaron whispered against his skin. “So fucking beautiful.” 

He touched his cock and he jumped slightly as Robert’s whole body jerked. Aaron hurriedly removed the gag and blindfold. Robert’s green eyes were glazed over and blown black. Aaron didn’t ask if he was okay, he didn’t have any time to say anything because Robert was begging him. “Please Master I want to come! Please fucking let me come. Please.” 

_Jesus Christ!_ Aaron thought and he laughed out loud. “I’m going to take the ring off, but don’t come.” Robert nodded and Aaron twisted the ring off of Robert’s hard cock. The urge to come slammed into Robert, the plug brutally vibrating against his prostate. He bit down hard on his lip, enough to break through on the inside and he tasted blood. “I’m going to fuck you, but you can’t come before me. If you do, I’ll punish. Understand?” 

“Yes Master. Fuck me!” Aaron reached behind him to switch the plug off. He climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees. He pulled the plug out - a wet sucking noise sounding as he did so. He pushed all the way into Robert, almost coming from just how goddamn easy it was to do so. Robert moaned and pushed back with his hips to meet in time with Aaron’s thrusts. He gripped Robert’s hips with rough fingers digging into his hips and he pounded into him. 

“God - fuck, Robert!” Aaron groaned. His right hand let go and curled into his hair and he roughly jerked Robert’s head back. “Slut loves to get fucked, doesn’t he?”  


“Yes yes,” Robert cried. “I wanna come!” 

“Not before me,” Aaron growled and bit his ear. He stopped to change angle before picking up his swift thrusts. “What are you?” Aaron asked him, his fingers still curled into his hair and forcing his head back. 

“A slut,” Robert whined. 

“What kind?” 

“A dirty one,” he moaned. “I’m a dirty fucking slut. I’m gonna come!” Aaron felt it as Robert clenched around his cock and Robert almost screamed from the intensity of his orgasm. Aaron didn’t have time to scold him because hips stuttered and he came deep inside Robert. 

“Holy fuck,” Aaron gasped as he pumped inside Robert until he worked through his orgasm. He pulled out, grabbed the discarded plug, and pushed it back into Robert without switching it on. Robert was slumped over, the ropes the only thing holding him up. “Did you black out?” 

“No,” Robert slurred out. His tongue was heavy in his mouth and his was almost sure his bones had turned to liquid. His legs couldn’t even hold him up anymore. Aaron gave three quick sharp slaps to his arse, before sinking his fingers into his hair and jerking his head to the side. He sunk his teeth into his neck causing Robert to shout in pain. 

“Told you not to come before me,” Aaron growled against his skin. He ran his tongue over the teeth marks. “Stupid bitch! You can’t do anything right.” He slapped the side of his face and snarled into his ear. “Now I have to punish you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah see . . .  
> If anyone does fan art I would love a drawing of Robert wearing the Bad Kitty collar.  
> Tumblr: geena-rae


	3. Make Me Your Slave pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to find Jesus again but only so I can ask for your forgiveness this time for my lateness. Sooooo Sorry! 
> 
> While I suck at writing punishment, I think I prevailed at the fruity kisses and other stuff or I'm just delusional and I'm listening to the sound of crickets right now.

Aaron untied the rope from the leather wrist cuffs and held Robert around the waist as he lowered him to the floor. Robert looked up at him, exhaustion etching his features. He brushed back his hair, ran a hand over the side of his face, and searched his eyes for any sign of displeasure. There was no aversion, no anger. In fact, he looked blissed out. His eyes glazed over, a light smile around his lips. He was pleased he’d got to come. The fifteen minutes of being alone with the plug vibrating against his prostate and the cock ring tight around his aching hard shaft had been tormenting - almost to the point he wanted to cry. Through all of the intense pleasure, Robert had found that he more than enjoyed himself. He fucking loved it. Fucking loved that Aaron owned him in such a way. 

Aaron got down on his knees and pulled him into his arms. “Right. We’re taking a break.” Robert looked up and was about to protest when Aaron put a hand over his mouth. “You are too far gone for us to do this right now. I’m not even sure you can stand on your own.” 

“Doubting me?” Robert smirked and pushed away from Aaron. He used the bed to pull himself up - Aaron’s hands held out incase he needed to catch him, and he was glad he did because when Robert stood and let go of the bed he wobbled and fell back into Aaron. 

“Not doubting, mate,” he put a kiss to his cheek. “I just know that getting fucked like that can be hell on the legs.” Aaron laid him out on the bed and joined him, pulling him into his arms and having him rest his head on his chest. 

“Don’t you have to punish me?” Robert mumbled against his chest and let his eyes fall shut. Aaron chuckled and pushed a hand through his sweat dampened hair. 

“Oh you'll get punished,” he said with a light slap to Robert’s arse. “You were a naughty boy, but it won’t be any fun with the state you’re in.”  
Robert moved around to get into a more comfortable position. He whimpered slightly as the plug inside him brushed against his oversensitive prostate. “I love you,” he said and looked deep into Aaron's eyes, “and I trust you, but you could please take the plug out?”

It was the begging that did it for Aaron. He was surprised at how much he liked dominating Robert, he always loved when Robert owned him, but this . . . this was something else.  
He touched the base of the plug and switched the vibration on causing Robert to whimper even more. “Fuck,” he whined out. 

“I don't think you asked me properly,” he pushed a hand through Robert's hair again, enjoying the delicious whimpers of pleasure the plug was making Robert vocalize

“Please master . . . Please take it out.” Aaron touched the base again and switched it off. The way Robert begged him was enough to almost make him hard again. He teased the anal plug in and out - eliciting more cries from Robert before removing it. He held it to Robert's lips, telling him wordlessly to lick it clean.  
Robert flicked his tongue out and ran it the length of the plug, before taking it in his mouth and sucking it clean. “Such a good boy,” Aaron whispered. “Can't wait to punish you.” 

Robert stared at him for a while before whispering. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Aaron said. And pressed a kiss to his forehead. It didn't take long before Robert was asleep, his breathing evened out and Aaron held him close. Aaron didn't sleep instead he watched Robert planning what he was going to do next.

****

Aaron had put on a robe and had made sure that Robert was covered, and all of their unmentionables were hidden before he answered the door. He'd ordered room service, and let the Bellboy in with a silver cart ladened down with all the food he ordered. He glared at him as the man stared at the sleeping figure of Robert. He didn't appreciate the way he looked at him, as if he knew exactly what they were doing. 

Aaron cleared his throat to get his attention. “That'll be all,” he snapped. The Bellboy looked at him for a second before turning around and walking out of the room. Aaron made sure that everything was there that he ordered before he woke up Robert.

He pushed her hand through his hair and placed soft kisses to his forehead to wake him up. Robert grumbled slightly before opening his eyes and looking up at Aaron. “Sleep well?” He asked. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“About three hours,” he kissed him on the forehead again. “I order room service for us.” He took Robert by the hand and pulled him out of the bed. He led Robert over to the mini table, having removed the bag of toys and had him sit in one of the chairs before bring over a plate of fruit. 

“Looks good,” Robert said and reached for a piece of pineapple, only to have Aaron smack his hand away. 

“You’re going to feed me,” he said and set the plate on the table.

“I'm what?”

“You're going to feed me,” Aaron repeated again, “and then you're going to get your punishment.” He sat down opposite of Robert and pulled the older man out of his seat and into his lap. 

“What should we start with?” 

Robert couldn't wait for him to decide and picked up a piece of pineapple. He held it to Aaron's lips and said, “open wide.” Aaron opened his mouth and let Robert push the piece of pineapple into his mouth. Aaron sucked on his fingers until Robert pulled the out, with a slick wet popping sound. 

“Mmm,” Aaron moaned as the pineapple juices burst in his mouth. Robert repeated the process but this time with a strawberry. He pulled Robert down into a kiss sharing the taste of strawberry with him. They both moaned into the kiss, before Robert pulled away to feed him more fruit. He grabbed a big piece of watermelon. He stuck in partially in his mouth before leaning over and guiding the fruit towards Aaron's mouth. Aaron wrapped his mouth around the other side of the melon and when his lips met Robert's he bit down. The juice from the fruit slipped through their lips and rolled down their chins, drops of it landing on Aaron's chest. They kissed through the fruity mess, both being careful not to choke one the fruit before pulling away and chewing their respective pieces. 

He pulled Robert to him, flicking his tongue out and licking across his chin to clean up the mess the watermelon had made. He licked up the side of Robert's face, causing the older man's face to scrunch up. 

“Clean it up,” he said and pointed at his chest where the juices had left wet trails again his skin. Robert licked his lips, before moving out of Aaron's lap and onto his knees. He ran his tongue over the naturally sweet spots, paying close attention to Aaron's nipples even though the juice had spilled onto them. “Mmm,” Aaron sighed and sunk his hand into Robert hair; pulling him by his blonde locks and into a sloppy open mouth kiss. 

“Are you hungry,” Aaron asked Robert as they broke apart.

“Yes,” Robert said just as his stomach growled. Aaron pushed him away, got up, and walked over the cart of food. He grabbed two silver plates with covers and brought them over to the table. He lifted the lids and revealed two plates with cheeseburgers and chips. “Yum,” Robert said but didn't dig in. He looked up at Aaron, waiting for confirmation that he could eat. 

“Go ahead,” Aaron said and began to eat his burger as Robert did the same. “Oh this is good,” Aaron said with his mouth full. Robert nodded his head, his own mouth too full to answer. They ate in silence until their food was gone. 

“That was good,” Robert said and stole a grape from the plate he’d been feeding Aaron from earlier. He popped it in his mouth, breaking the skin with his teeth and savored the sweetness on his tongue from the juice. 

“Come here,” Aaron held his hands out for Robert who went into them willingly, and straddled his waist. He grabbed him by his Bad Kitty, pulling him for another kiss. Robert could feel the atmosphere change and knew what was coming, his cock began to grow with the thought of it, and the kiss was definitely helping with the growth. Aaron ran his hands down Robert's smooth chest, digging his nails into his stomach and dragging them down and over his thighs. 

They broke apart both breathing heavy, foreheads pressed together, their warm breath dancing across the others face. “I want you to get on the bed and lay on your stomach. Understand?” 

“Yes master,” Robert said and moved off of Aaron and over to the bed. He crawled onto the soft bed and laid as Aaron said to. His cock pressed against the bed, and he stopped the urge to grind against the mattress. 

Aaron grabbed the silk rope and went to the head of the bed. “Put your arms through the bars of the headboard. Robert did as he said, and Aaron leant over to loop the rope through the metal rings on his cuffs, tying the cuffs together and wrapping the silk rope around one of the bars and tying it off. Aaron roughly ran his hands over the smooth skin of his back all the way to his arse and smacked him hard against the firm flesh. 

“Fuck!” Robert shouted. 

“Shut up,” Aaron said and smacked him again. “You talk and I’ll gag you again.” He went over to his bag in the corner and opened it, pulling out a leather riding crop - the kind riders use for horses and walked back over to Robert. “Look at me.” Robert turned his head and gulped at the sight of Aaron running the riding crop through his fingers. “You were very bad. I told you not to come before me, and you did. Now you have the pay.” 

He ran the soft leather tip over Robert’s shoulder blades, down the middle of his back along his spine, and stopped right above his arse. He lifted the riding crop and brought it down in one fluid motion against his tailbone. Robert bit his lip to keep from shouting, and curled his hands into fists until knuckles turned white. Aaron rubbed the leather against his arse cheeks, along his crack before lifting it again and smacking him with again, and didn’t pause before he hit him a third time. 

Robert’s body jerked with each whip of the riding crop, the sound ringing in his ears of sharp crack of leather against skin. Aaron removed his bathrobe and pumped his cock as he brought the whip down against his arse. He ran the tip of the riding crop over the back of his thighs, in between them and pushed against the side of one. “Spread your legs.” Robert spread his legs wide and Aaron hit him twice in the same spot on the inside of one of his thighs. Robert jerked against the restraints and bit down on the pillow under his head. 

Bright cherry red welts were beginning to show where Aaron hit him with the leather. They burned bright against his pale ivory skin. “Don't forget your safe word Superman!” 

“It’s Batman!” 

“Just checking,” and he heard the whoosh of the whip through the air as he brought it down onto his arse again. He does it over and over over his arse, thighs, and the lower part of his back, and each time Robert's body jerks in ways he didn't even know his body could. Aaron tugs his cock, precum leaking out, relishing the feel of the pleasure tendrils it sends throughout his body. He closes his eyes around the twentieth strike against Robert's body and soaks in the whine it brings from Robert. 

He loves this and knows to Robert does too, but if he was honest with himself he'd prefer the roles to be reversed. An image flashed in Aaron's mind of him tied to the bed, red welted and hard with Robert standing over him holding the riding crop and having Aaron at his mercy. Fuck, he'd really like that. The thought of that almost made him come, but he didn't want to from his hand. He tossed the riding crop on the floor and leant over Robert to unite his hands. 

“Get on your knees,” he whispered and slapped his already red welted arse. Robert wasted no time, moving quickly and getting on his knees in front of Aaron. “Suck my cock.” He kissed the head of his cock, licked it, and then took him in his mouth down to the base; his nose brushing along his pubic hair. “Oh shit,” he cried as he came down Robert's throat, his body stilling and head snapped back. 

He didn't pull back until his cock ached from being oversensitive. Aaron crouched down in front of Robert, cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead then on the lips. “Mmm such a good boy.” He gripped Robert by the elbow and pulled him up so they were both standing. “Turn.” 

Robert turned so his back was facing Aaron. “Bend,” Aaron said and placed his hand on the middle of Robert's back to push. Robert laid his hands flat against the bed to steady himself. Aaron ran his hands lightly over the abrasive red welts. “Do they hurt?” 

“A little,” Robert said and flinched as Aaron pressed harder with his hand. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“That I'm thirsty,” Aaron chuckled and leant over to brush his lips against one of the marks. He moved over to the mini bar and grabbed two bottles of water from it, and chucked one to Robert. 

“You can move,” Aaron told him since he hadn't moved from his spot of being bent over the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” Robert cursed as he sat down on the bed, immediately jumping up. “Fuck _fuck!_ ” 

“Guess it hurts more than just a little,” Aaron smirked and drank from his bottle of water. 

****

“You know I always thought _Apocalypse Now_ was an underrated film.” Robert said as the credits roll across the screen. He was lying on his stomach, his head pointed towards the foot of the bed, with his arms crossed underneath his chin. Aaron was laying next to him on his side, propping his head up with his arm, and absent mindedly drawing circles into Robert's shoulder blades. 

“Wouldn't know,” Aaron grumbled. “Didn't catch most of what they were saying through your yammering.”

“I was not!” 

“Were too. You wouldn't shut up, even when I asked you too. This is why I don't go to the cinema with you.” 

“I just wanted to make sure you understood what was happening.”

“Yes because y'know I am blind, deaf, and stupid.” 

“You said it mate,” Robert smirked. 

“Oh did I?” Aaron grabbed him by the sides of his torso and sunk his fingers in, wiggling them around his rib cage so he was tickling him. 

“Oh shit. Stop s-stop!” Robert gasped out through his laughing. 

“Say you're sorry!”

“I'm s-sorry!” 

“I think you can do better than that.” Aaron said and went on tickling him. 

“Sorry. Sorry _master!_ ” He made sure to enunciate the word even though his gasps. 

“Was that so hard?” He said and stopped his fingers. He leant down and kissed Robert softly, whose hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “Mmm,” Aaron sighed as he pulled away. “Truth is I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about what I wanted to do to you next.” 

“Do tell,” Robert encouraged, excitement flooding through his body. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered against the skin of his neck. “I want you to eat me out first, then fuck me real good, and if you make me come real hard I'll let you come in me; if not well . . . you'll be left in a right state. You up for it?” He asked and smacked his arse. 

“Ouch! God - fuck!” 

“Still sensitive?” Aaron asked with innocence. 

“You try getting whipped and see how you feel.” 

“Is that an offer?” 

“Maybe,” Robert bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows. Aaron couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

“We’ll discuss that later, yeah? You have work to do.” He kissed him deeply, tongues dancing together, hands sinking into firm flesh. Aaron broke away first, moving so he was on his knees, face planted into the mattress. “Show me what you got.” 

Robert smirked and moved so he was behind Aaron on his knees. He spread his cheeks apart and dived in, tongue lapping at the puckered skin; hands kneading his arse as he alternated between licking and sucking. Aaron moaned, losing his sense of speech until Robert pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. “Oh shit,” he panted. He reached behind him, grabbed Robert by the head and forced his face deeper into his arse. “Fingers,” he he gasped and let go of his head. 

“Lube?” 

“Shit,”Aaron said. “Um check the bag.” Robert got up and went over to the bag, the bottle was sitting right on top. He grabbed and moved back to his position behind Aaron. He coated two of his fingers in lube, pushing on in and then the other. Aaron grunted lewdly, each notes of his low cries sounding like music to Robert. He pumped his long fingers in out of Aaron’s hole, each time they stroked against his prostate. “Fuck me,” Aaron growled when he found his words. “Fuck me now!” 

Robert lubed up his cock, aligning himself with Aaron’s hole and thrust deep; pushing his cock halfway in. “Oh god,” Aaron whined through the pain and pleasure. He pushed the rest of the way in, hands gripping Aaron’s hips and waited a moment so they could both catch their breath. “Go!” Robert pulled out until the tip of cock was left in before slamming into him, and he kept that up, over and over. “Faster, harder.” Aaron was pushing back in time with his thrusts, Robert complying with each demand Aaron made of him. 

Aaron reached between his legs to grip his swollen cock, jerking himself off until he came over his fist, crying out Robert’s name all the while. “Stop,” Aaron said. Robert stilled, albeit not an easy feat. Aaron pushed himself up, Robert’s arm instantly snaked around his waist to hold him so his back was flush against his chest. Aaron clenched around him causing Robert to whine and rest his head in the crook of Aaron neck. “Wanna come?” He teased and grinded himself against Robert. He leant his head back resting it against his shoulder, a small smile playing around his lips. 

“Yes please!” 

“Mmm,” Aaron bit his lip and kept up with the movements of his grinding. He turned his head and placed a kiss underneath Robert’s jaw. “Do it.” 

Robert started thrusting again until his arm tightened around Aaron, his body stilled and his orgasm shivered throughout his body. Aaron groaned from the feel of his hot seed inside him. Robert held inside him for a moment before pulling out and collapsing onto his back. Aaron fell forward, using his hands to brace himself so he was on all fours. “Clean it up.” He said.  
Robert shook his head trying to clear the post orgasm fog from his mind so he could understand what Aaron wanted. He looked over and knew instantly from the sight of his come leaking out of Aaron. He forced himself to move and licked at the trail of come running down Aaron’s thigh, before lapping at his hole to catch the rest of the excess come leaking out. 

He pulled away and kissed the back of one of his thighs before laying back down again. Aaron laid down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. “That was a new one for me,” Robert said. “Never licked the come out of your arse.” 

“And?” 

“And nowt. Just new.” 

“Too much?” Aaron ran his hand over Robert’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. 

“Nah. I would’ve let you know if it was.” 

“Good,” Aaron pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “What do you wanna do now?” 

“Run out of ideas already?” Robert laughed. 

“Not yet, but I am hungry. I'm sure you've had your fill." 

“Ha ha,” he said sarcastically. “You might be able to live off my arse, but yours isn’t that filling.” 

“You . . .nevermind. You wanna go out for food or room service again?” 

“I wouldn’t mind going out,” Robert said. “‘Course for that I need to shower. I’m covered in come, sweat, saliva, and your arse.” 

“And your complaining why . . .?” 

“I repeat, ha ha. You wanna join me?” 

“Yes,” Aaron sighed. “I might need a minute. You did me pretty good.” 

“You're welcome.” 

“Fuck you,” Aaron slapped his chest lightly before they went to shower. 

****

They stumbled in through the door, Aaron tripping over Robert’s feet - not very in control of his own. He giggled as Robert caught him before he hit the ground. “Alright drunky,” he laughed lightly and lifted him up, keeping an arm around his waist as he helped him towards the bed. He let go and Aaron flopped down, laughing at nothing. “No more Gin and Vermouth for you, James Bond.” 

“Shaken not stirred,” Aaron yelled. “Never had a martini before.” 

“I know. You’ve told me over and over, and I think it’s best you don’t ever again.” Robert took off his leather jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. “Will you be fine while I go to the bathroom?” 

“Aye aye Captain,” he said and saluted him before bursting into giggles. 

“Right,” Robert said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Aaron sat up, biting his lip as he heard the water from the sink start. He smirked as he began to strip. He grabbed the leather collar and cuffs, trying to muffle the sound of the buckles jingling as he put the collar around his neck, and the wrist cuffs on. 

He was on his knees at the door just as Robert opened it. He jumped slightly before realizing it was Aaron and smirked at the sight of him. “What are you doing?” 

“I think it’s your turn to be in control, don’t you?” Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What?” Aaron asked, suddenly feeling very self conscience. “This isn’t what you want is it?” 

“No. No! I do, it’s just . . . I’m so tired, and we have all day tomorrow. Can you wait?” 

“Sure . . . granddad.” 

“And that will be the first thing you pay for,” Robert said and slammed the palm of his head against his forehead. 

“I’m counting on it.” Aaron laughed and rubbed where Robert hit him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter of this - sorry really I am - but I'm gonna try costumes next.
> 
> Had to reedit some because I noticed part of my file didn't copy over and I had to fix it so a part didn't make sense before, but it's all fixed now!


	4. Reliving a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert let's Aaron choose the next role playing scenario.

Aaron walked through the back door of the pub and into the front room. He smiled at the sight of Robert stretched out on the sofa. He could get used to coming home to him. “Hey you dosser,” he said and sat next to him, “is this all you've done today, slack off while I go out and earn a living?” Robert looks over at him and smiles.

“Well hello to you too,” Robert smirked and leant over to give him a kiss. “I missed you as well.” 

“I never said I didn't miss you,” Aaron gives him a small smile and puts his feet up on the table. “But don't expect me to take care of you when you go broke from being lazy.” 

“Well maybe I want some big handsome bloke to take care of me,” Robert puts his head on his shoulder, looks up at him with wide eyes. 

“Well you better go and find another 'cause I'm not doing it.”

“Not even if I take real good care of you in other ways?” He waggled his eyebrows and placed his hand on Aaron's crotch. “I'm an expert.” 

“Which fuckhead told you that? 'Cause they lied.” 

“Oh really? Guess I'll just have to prove my worth then,” he moved his hand around before unzipping his trousers, and working his hand inside them. 

“We can't do this here,” Aaron said but made no move to stop him. 

“Well then stop me,” Robert challenged and grabbed hold of his cock and pulled it out. He kept eye contact with Aaron, waiting for him to say something, but when he doesn't he drops his head and takes his soft cock in his mouth. 

“Mmm,” Aaron sighed and adjusted in the seat so he was more comfortable. He leans his head back, resting it against the back of the sofa as Robert bobs his head on his cock. It doesn't take long for it to start to swell in Robert's mouth, each up and down movement taking him to the tip to the base. 

“Oh fuck,” Aaron groaned as Robert swirls his tongue around the soft head, dipping his tongue into the slit. “Just like that,” he grunts and forces Robert's head down to take all of him. 

Robert hums around his cock as he cups himself through his own trousers, pushing down on his erection. He's getting into a steady rhythm when they hear the back door open. “Oh shit,” Aaron exclaims and pushes Robert away. Stuffing his hard dick back into his trousers. He grabs a pillow to cover his hard on up, as Robert wipes his mouth and grabs a second pillow to do the same as Aaron. “Told you we shouldn't have done this here,” Aaron hissed just as Charity walks into the room. 

“Hey,” they said in unison. 

“Hey,” she said and set the bags she's carrying down on the table. “I got milk, eggs, those weird little star fruit you like Aaron, and a bunch of other stuff. Who's cooking tonight?” 

They both stare at her until she turns around to look at them. She raised an eyebrow at both of them, finding it odd that they're both sitting close with pillows in their laps, and Robert's lips are too red and Aaron's flushed. “I'm gonna say both of you are and I'll ignore the fact that you two were getting busy on that sofa.” 

“Excuse me?” Robert says as if he's innocent. “We weren't doing anything.” 

“You have spit in the corner of your mouth, just there,” she says and points to the right corner of her mouth. “Aaron why don't you come help me put these away?” 

“Uh y'know I'm actually a bit tired from work, but uh, I'm sure Robert would love to help.” He smiles over at Robert who glares at him before turning his head to look at Charity. 

“Uh well while I would love to help it's just um . . . I tore a muscle in my calf today so it's best if I don't strain it. Sorry.” 

“Mmm really?” 

“Yeah,” Robert nods. “Sorry,” he says again. 

“Well it's best you don't do any strenuous activities then, like oh I don't know, sex?” 

“Yeah or you know like run a marathon or anything,” Aaron shakes his head, while Charity gives them an all knowing smile. “Oh look at the time,” Robert says and looks at wrist that has no watch. “Uh Vic asked me to come ‘round so I will see you later,” he leans over and gives Aaron a kiss before standing up - still holding the pillow to his crotch and starts to head for the back door. 

“Odd how you’re walking just fine on that leg, huh?” Charity shouts after him. 

“Oh look at that,” he says without turning around. “It’s a miracle!”

“You gonna steal that pillow?” 

“Nope,” he shouts without turning around and tosses the pillow over his shoulder, hitting Aaron in the head with it. 

“Oi!” Aaron shouts. 

“Bye,” Robert yells without a backwards glance. 

Aaron stares at Charity, she’s smiling like the Cheshire Cat. “It’s like living with two teenage boys.” She turns around and Aaron takes the opportunity to run out of the room before she can she his deflating erection. 

*****

“You’re an arsehole,” Aaron tells Robert hours later when he walks into his bedroom. “I tore a muscle in my calf,” he tries to imitate him. “Honestly that has got to be the dumbest excuse ever. She knew what we’d been doing.” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Robert says sarcastically. “Next time I’ll just come out and say ‘oh sorry Charity you just caught me sucking off my boyfriend.’ I’m sure that would have gone over real well!” 

“Maybe,” Aaron shrugs, “it would have stopped you running out with a pillow over your crotch like a twat!” 

“Oh well,” Robert shrugs like Aaron did, and walks over to the bed and climbs on to straddle his waist. “Now where were we?” 

“Sleeping,” Aaron says and pushes him off. “I’ve got an early start tomorrow, and I need all the sleep I can get.” 

“Really?” Robert stares at him as if he expects him to change his mind, but Aaron just stares back “Fine, but you owe me.” 

“Ha! Please,” Aaron smirks and moves back the covers so he can climb underneath them, as Robert starts to get undressed. “You owe me for leaving me in an awkward fucking situation.” 

“Pray tell,” he smirks and moves his hands under the covers to cup Aaron through his boxers. 

“Oh ha ha,” Aaron says and removes his hand. “I’m thinking a weekend away, just the two of us. Room service, a posh dinner, and maybe just maybe I’ll let you fuck me.” 

“Listen to you Mr. Bossy. I think I can swing that. If .. .” 

“If?” 

“Well it’s been awhile since we role played. I think it’s time we play a game again,” Robert bites his bottom lip, and lays a hand against his chest.  
“And what do you have in mind?” Aaron thinks back to the last time, the hotel room with toys, restraints, and collars. It had been pretty fucking amazing. 

“This time I thought you could choose since I’ve chosen the last two times.” 

“Oh no,” Aaron shakes his head. “This one is on you. Your fantasy, your fucking choice.” 

“Come on,” Robert nudges his leg with his foot, “you can’t tell me that you don’t have some dirty thoughts going on in that head of yours,” he taps his finger against Aaron’s head, and he swats it away. “Tell me?” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbles. 

“Yes you do,” he smirks. “You got all into it at the hotel, shit you spent a fuck-tonne of money on toys and now you’re trying to act like you didn’t enjoy it.” 

“Never said I didn’t enjoy it. I said it was your fantasy, your choice,” he reminds him. “You want me to play along, then choose a game.” 

“No fun if I have to make all the decisions. Tell me one,” he whispers, “I know you’ve got to want to try something.” Aaron bites his bottom lip and looks away. There is something he wants to try, but he wasn’t sure if Robert would be up for it. “You told me no judgement, well that goes both ways. You can tell me anything.” 

Aaron stares at him for a moment before sighing. “Alright,” he concedes. “There might be one thing I’ve thought about. It’s from a long time ago, but I’ve always wondered . . .” 

“What?” Robert pushes. 

“You know how we first met?” Robert nods and takes hold of Aaron’s hand to spurn him on. “Well . . . when we first started having sex I thought about what would have happened if you caught me and just me stealing your car, y’know without Ross, and what would have came after you saying ‘I pretty much own both of you now,’ but without the second party member.” 

“Wow, you are dirty,” Robert laughs. Aaron lets go of his hand and pushes it away, staring dejectedly away from, feeling embarrassed because he was making fun of him. “What?” 

“Y’know I didn’t make fun of you when you told me you wanted to be my slave, so it’s pretty fucked up of you to act that way towards me.” 

“What?” Robert cries, “No! I’m not making fun of you. In fact, I love it. Honestly, and I’m now excited to know what other kinds of things you think about. It’s hot!” 

“Yeah?” Aaron whispers, shyly. 

“Yeah!” Robert takes hold his hand again, and Aaron looks at him. “Think we can sneak onto Butlers farm?” 

“Definitely,” Aaron nods. 

“Good,” Robert leans over to kiss him. 

****

“Hey you,” Aaron says as he walks into the pub, standing next to Robert and leaning over to kiss his cheek discreetly. “Have a good day?” 

“Eh?” He shrugs and digs around in his pocket, pulling out his keys and setting them on the bar. “Could get better, but who knows?” Aaron smirks and Robert looks away, giving Aaron time to swipe his keys. 

“Well I better be off,” he says and kisses his cheek again. “See you later.” He waves to Chas who gives him an odd look as he disappears out the door again. 

“Where did he go off to in such a hurry?” She asks Robert. 

“Who knows,” he shrugs. “Another pint please?” 

****

Aaron drives Robert’s Audi up to the farm, parking it in the same barn he remembered Ross had dragged him too a little over a year ago. He parks it and cuts the engine, leaves the keys in the ignition and gets out. He’s there about twenty minutes and he’s starting to get agitated when the door to the barn flies open and in storms Robert, holding up his phone and recording him. 

“Well what do we have here?” He says and puts the phone down. Aaron shrugs, looks at the car and then back at Robert. 

“Has nothing to with me mate, just found it parked here.” He jerks his head in the direction of the Audi. 

“Cain’s handy work then? Wonder if Moira knows? I’ll check,” he turns to walk out, and Aaron shouts after him to stop him. 

“It’s no point, in upsetting her is there? I’m sure we can work something out.” Robert looks him up and down, his eyes lingering at his crotch and then his lips. 

“I don’t negotiate with an idiot.” 

“Really? Good thing you’re negotiating with me.” Robert chuckles and takes a step toward Aaron. 

“Really? I reckon I’ll do what the hell I like because I pretty much own you now,” they stare at each other, Aaron clenching his jaw and glaring at Robert, who wears his famous smirk. “Or rather the police do.” 

“Woah wait!” Aaron says quickly and takes a step towards Robert. “Isn’t there some way we can work this out, make it disappear?” 

Robert looks him up and down again, taking another step towards him, which leaves a very small gap between them. “I don’t know. You did steal my car, and I do love that car. It’s going to take something pretty damn special to make me change my mind.” 

“Name it?” 

“Suck my cock,” they stare at each other, before Aaron snorts and takes a step back. 

“No fucking way,” he says. 

“Fine,” Robert shrugs. “I hope you are good at sucking cock because you’ll be doing a lot of it in prison when the police are finished with you.” He types some random number into his phone and waits for Aaron to stop him.

“No wait!” Aaron grabs his wrist to stop him. Robert stares at his hand for a second before looking up at Aaron with one eyebrow raised. “I’m on suspended sentence. I’ll go to prison for sure.” 

“Not my problem mate,” he shakes Aaron’s hand off and raises the phone to his ear. 

“I’ll do it,” Aaron closes his eyes, feigning shame. “I’ll do it, just don’t call the police.” Robert shoves the phone into his pocket and closes the distance between him and Aaron. 

“Suck my cock,” he tells him, staring into his eyes and smirking at the defiance in Aaron’s eyes. “Now!” He grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him down, forcing him onto his knees. “You better make me see fucking stars or I’ll ring the police, understand?” 

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbles and starts to undo Robert’s belt. He pulls his trousers and boxers briefs down, releasing his soft cock. He glares up at Robert before take his dick in his hand and starts tugging, then takes him in his mouth.  


“Oh that’s nice,” Robert whispers as Aaron’s hot mouth envelops him. “Take it just like that!” Aaron rolls his eyes and swallows him down the base, opening his mouth around his cock to stick his tongue out and lick at his balls. His cock swells in his mouth, filling it up and stretching his lips. Aaron takes control for a moment, pushing him backwards - walking on his knees with him so his cock doesn’t slip from his mouth, and leans him against the front of the car. 

He hums around his cock, starting a rhythm with his head, bobbing up and down and adding a twisting motion with his head as he takes him down to the base. He pulls off and spits on his cock, jerks him for a second as he catches his breath and then wraps his lips around him again. “Oh I knew you’d be a good little cocksucker!” Aaron grabs him by the hips, pulls him forward, and slams him, hard, back into the car. “Fuck, you arsehole!” He yells as Aaron keeps blowing him. “I’m gonna have teach you more of a lesson.” He grabs Aaron by his head and forces his down onto his cock, it surprises him and he starts to choke. He gags around his cock until Robert pulls him off, a line of drool connecting from his lips to his cock. “Get up!” He orders. 

Aaron stands up, wiping away the drool at his mouth. Robert grabs him roughly and turns him around and forces him over the bonnet. He grabs at his arse, squeezing and smacking him through his jeans. “Whore,” he mutters and reaches around to undo his jeans and pull them down so they’re pooling at his ankles. Aaron’s not exactly comfortable with derogatory remark, he’s good with slut and even bitch but not so much with whore. He doesn’t say anything and lets Robert continue to manhandle him. He slaps his bare arse a couple of times before spreading his cheeks. He lets a line a drool splash onto his hole and rubs his cock against his entrance. Aaron knows what’s about to happen and he braces himself for the pain. 

Robert pushes in without preparing him, letting the head of his cock slip past the tight ring of muscle. “Mother fucker!” Aaron shouts, raising up on the tips of toes and biting down on his lips until he tastes blood. Robert is relentless and keeps on pushing, even after Aaron slams his fist against the bonnet of his car. “Goddamn! How about a little patience?” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Robert snaps and sinks a hand into his hair and pulls his head back. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, and you’re gonna finish me off in your mouth. Got it?” Aaron doesn’t answer so Robert tugs harder on his hair, earning a hiss from Aaron. 

“Jesus! Yes!” Robert smirks and pulls out so only the head of his dick is left in him before thrusting hard back inside of him. “Oh fuck,” Aaron cries as Robert does it over and over. The pleasure kicks in and outweighs the pain as Robert’s cock relentlessly drags across his prostate. “Oh God - right there, fuck!” 

“Like that . . . don’t you?” Robert growls as he pounds into Aaron, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the barn. “Teach you to steal my fucking car!” Aaron punches out a long exaggerated moan. Robert lets go of his hair and Aaron leans eans his head against the car and Robert grips his hips to fuck him even faster. 

“I’m gonna come,” he shouts and reaches down to grip his swollen, leaking cock, and strokes it in time with Robert’s quick thrusts. “Oh, oh god,” he shouts as he comes all over the grill of Robert’s car. Robert continues to fuck him through his orgasm, his anal cavity constricting around his cock making the movements of his hips chaotic. Aaron collapses against the bonnet, breathing deeply, and his eyes flutter shut as Robert fucks him. 

Robert feels his balls tighten and the searing white pressure build in his abdomen. He pulls out and grabs Aaron by the shoulder, pulling his languid body off the car and forces him down on his knees. Aaron immediately opens his mouth and Robert shoves his cock in. He bobs his head on his cock, while Robert’s moans becoming more desperate as his orgasm takes over. “Oooooh shit!” He cries and spurts ropes of hot come into Aaron’s mouth over and over. Aaron swallows his come down, milking every last drop from his cock, and keeps sucking until Robert growls from oversensitivity and pushes him away. 

Aaron licks his lips and leans against the car, checking to make sure he wasn't laying against his own come. “Fuck!” He pants out. 

Robert nods in agreement as if that one word explains the mind blowing orgasms they both just had. “Guess you won’t . . . steal my car again?” 

Aaron punches out a deep laugh. “I think I’ll steal it more often.” Robert joins him in laughing before dropping down next to Aaron. He cups him around the back of the neck and kisses him deeply, tasting himself on Aaron’s tongue. 

“Got anymore good ideas in that head of yours?” He asks after breaking the kiss. 

“One or two,” Aaron says vaguely. “I might let you in.” 

“Might?” Robert questions. 

“Yeah. All you have to is show me your appreciation,” he smirks. 

“I think I can do that,” Robert says and leans his head against Aaron’s shoulder. “Just give me a minute yeah?” 

“Sure. Let’s just hope no one heard us in here,” they both laugh, but don’t bother to move from being too tired from their orgasms. Robert pulls Aaron into his arms, resting his head against Aaron’s and wondering what other filthy thoughts he has running through that brain of his.


End file.
